2 yamis of 1 body
by Crazy Balloons
Summary: Ok chapter 2 up. FINALLY! Well the story line is that there is a pool party and Bakura from the past somehow ens up in our time. Rated for safty. Some minor swearing.
1. And my story begins

**2 yami's of 1 body**

**The beginning to my story.**

**Disclaimer**: ok well you know I DO OWN YUGIOH MUHA HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA ok well I don't. SO THERE YOU HAPPY NOW! (Runs away tries to take over the Yugioh company)

Hi, my name is Alice, my life is reasonably exactable including my friends, my family, and gust some of the other random stuff in my life. Except there was gust two little……no wait lets rephrase that there were two _big _things that were a bit screwed up. Like so…Ok so everyone knows about the present evil Bakura and the past Bakura or other wise known as thief Bakura. Well for some odd reason Thief Bakura somehow was transported to the future and with no way to get back to the past so he had to get used to modern life technology, house hold items and every day uses in the world of today.

In my way of saying that would be, we were all screwed by there being 2 Bakura's and that the past had come back to haunt everyone. I felt really sorry for Ryou because of all the arguing between the two Yami's he had to put up with. I mean could you imagine having to put up with two Yami's I mean, pfft. 'Bangs head with one hand' get real. I' m sure I couldn't.

And so the story begins at 9:11 am on Friday and we are talking about Bakura and Thief Bakura just to get that straight or other wise you might get a little confused.

"We all screwed." I sobbed into the covers on my sister's bed. "Done like dogs, no hope, no hero's, _nothing _can help us now." I muffled as I sobbed continuously.

"It's your fault if you get a headache in the middle of the night." April said crossing her arms and shaking her head. "It's not like they can take over the world together. Crying will defiantly _not_ get anything done about the situation. And even if they were to try……..'Stats snickering' most defiantly not I think."

"Well what if they were to try? I mean it might work." I said brushing away my hair from my paranoid face.

"Believe me, if they could they would. But they can't, so they haven't tried." April sighed.

"Oh yeah I heard about this pool party thing that was going on." I commented as April froze. "Do you know anything about this?" I said again while I got up and started to make my way down the stairs, as I began to act optimistic again.

April could tell that these was just one of my questions that I asked if I am bored or wanted to get a conversation going about something totally random.

April sighed as she recognized my tone of voice towards the conversation and started to relax.

"_Just as well she doesn't know after all." _April said in her head.

"I take that as a 'no'." I said again while April started down the stairs. "I'm going to ring Ryou and see what's going on with this pool party thing because Joey told me that Marik got told by Bakura and Malik over heard the conversation of whispers, who then told Isis who warned Yugi about what was to come in the future who told Yami who Joey who told me." I said to a confused April. "I thought you might just like to know just to be careful."

"_Even if she does ring Ryou he doesn't know and Bakura wouldn't dare tell Ryou. But what if no, no he wouldn't because if he does I'll, I'll." _Said April while starting to snicker with out noticing it.

"April has cracked." I said while April's small snicker started to evolve into a mad laugher.

"Every time she thinks of something evil, the sentence 'Leave me alone' does not exist in her vocabulary." I said while I was dialing the number into the phone.

Mean while at Ryou's house…..

(TBakura equals Thief Bakura)

"TBakura for the tenth time it's a fridge. It what's you use to store food in when it is not able to sustain heat." Said Ryou closing the Fridge door. "Bakura Control you past self."

"But when you open the door, this light comes on like its day but when you close it, it goes off." Said TBakura opening and closing the fridge door continually.

Even though the two Bakura's were ghosts and were yami's, that didn't separate them from the words destruction and chaos.

"My god, to be or not to be, this is defiantly to be." Said Ryou holding his head.

"RYOU." Came a yell from up stairs that made his heart jump.

"What is it now Bakura? Don't start acting like your dumb too." Said Ryou making his way up the stairs to wards his room.

"What the hell is this, this thing? The thing that's making all the noises that is like Grrr and Brrrbrrgrrrr." Said Bakura imitating the so called thing.

"Bakura…that is what as known as an air conditioner, all it does is it circulates warm air and makes it into cold air and then blows it out."

But before Bakura could reply the phone started to ring.

"Oh no this isn't good." Said Ryou suddenly rushing down the stairs because 1 the phone was down there and 2 TBakura was also down there.

By the time Ryou reached ground level he saw a very disturbed Yami hiding behind the coffee table witch he had knocked over so it was on its side.

"At least he didn't attack it." Ryou mumbled to him self. "Hello." Ryou said into the phone.

"WELL WHOOPE DOO!" Came the voice from the other line witch was me. "Took you long enough didn't it?"

"Alice?" Ryou asked me.

"No it's Santa, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS?" I yelled into the phone.

"Hang on a tick." Ryou said and placed the phone down.

"TBakura stop eating the couch it's going to make you through up." I heard Ryou say in the background.

But then the phone was picked up. "_You will die in seven days." _Came the voice from the other line.

Ryou then heard a high pitched scream coming from the phone, and quickly snapped his head around to where the noise was coming from and almost not suspecting saw Bakura with the phone in his hand. With the other trying to suppress his laughter but not succeeding in doing so.

"Bakura get away from the phone!" And with that Bakura fled up stairs not because he was scared, oh no it was because he didn't want me to find out that that was him on the phone. Or because of what the consequences would be e.g.: Me torching him with tying him to a chair and telling the story of how I traveled to the land of the fimbles.

Ryou sighed that one of his problems was over, and began making his way over to the phone.

"Sorry Alice, I am having more trouble than usual today." Ryou said.

"That's fine, hey do you want me to come over and deal with them for you?" I asked with my hopes high.

Ryou thought this over, he thought about all the other times he had let me over and what chaos I had done. No way was he saying yes to the tenth time.

When Ryou snapped back into the present time he heard me mumbling things about Barney and man eater egg plants.

"Alice." He said as I quickly stopped my mad talk.

"Huh, So you goona let me over or what?"

This was the bit were Ryou hesitated with no knowledge of how to get him self out of a situation like this.

"Um I have to go TBakura is trying to eat the couch again bye." And with that Ryou quickly slammed the phone down.

"Hm strange, damn I didn't get anything about the pool party." I said while I placed the phone down too and skipped off.

2 hours later.

"Ok well Yugi, Duke, Joey and Seto are all coming over to be questioned." I said with lots a hope that I will get lots of information out of them.

"Ok, ok I know that Yugi, Joey and Duke would come over here but how are you going to convince Seto to?" April asked as I thought she would.

"Ah, but there is only so many things that you can do in a situation like this."

"And that would be?" April asked just before the door bell rang.

As I opened the door the first person to walk in was Seto.

"Black mail." I said as I clapped Seto over the shoulder and shut the door.

"If you touch me again.." Said Seto soon being cut short by me.

"Now, now no need to get vicious, my dear Seto." And with that I pulled out a chair and pushed him onto it.

"I have one question though, how did you black mail him? I mean it almost seems impossible to be able to actually black mail Kaiba."

April then looked at Kaiba who was sitting there with his eye's wide.

"That question is never to be questioned, or other wise you might not think the same way about Kaiba again." I said Snickering.

"I can keep a secret." April said eagerly.

"But would it be enough for you to handle the most terrifying secret." I said with a slight glint in my eye.

"PLEASE." April begged.

"You really want to know?"

"YES I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?"

"YES!"

"Ok well One day Mokuba convinced Seto to…."

As I told April everything that he did Seto just sat there with his hands covering his face witch was the face of humiliation.

As I finished telling April everything that happened she let out a cute squeal.

"Seto that is just so cute." April said again and letting out a high squeal.

"Yes I wonder what is wrong with him sometimes my self." I said.

"Why you…" Seto said half way getting out of the chair and again being cut short by me putting a hand in his face.

"Uh, uh, uh. You dare touch me and your secret will be spilled." Said I the great one of all. I now had power to make Seto Kaiba do what ever I pleased within his power.

Seto just growled and sat back down again.

"I can not believe that Mokuba convinced you to take Ballet lessons." April said smiling.

"I know I was amazed when I first found out too."

"But I have a question?" Asked April.

"Mm yeah."

"How did you find out exactly?"

"That my friend is a good one. I hacked into their system and saw and heard everything that they said and did." I said with April looking shocked. "That's until their system saw that someone had hacked in and nearly tracked me down. At the last possible second I shut off my computer witch let out an instant virus that attacked their system and destroyed all information they had on me. Or in other words they didn't find out who I was."

Well everyone was in a state of confusion including Seto.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU TOLD ME." Seto very unpleasantly yelled at me.

"Ok, ok I just over heard Mokuba talking to Seto and then Seto telling Mokuba that he refused to wear pink tites and a white to-to." I said again. "Then I began to do me research so I questioned Mokuba and gave him 5 big milky bars to give all the inside scoop."

"Well I mean the kid is so hyper active all the time so he couldn't resist the sweet temptation of the milky sugary sweet taste of white chocolate. Ah stuff it I am going to just go over there to get some information my self." I said and Walked over to the phone to soon dial the number of Yugi first.

At Yugi's house.

"Yugi can you get the phone for me." Said Grandpa.

"Sure thing Grandpa." Said Yugi picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Yugi, it's Alice here."

"Hi Alice."

"Well I was wondering there is no need to come over today ok."

"Well ok, is everything alright I can hear noises in the back ground."

At my house.

"Yeah everything is a ok just April trying to put on her shoe." I said while looking over my shoulder at the _real _reason that there was grunting noises. April was busy tying Seto to the chair with duck tape, and with duck tape over his mouth so he couldn't escape while we were out giving Ryou a little visit today.

"Ok well I have to ring Joey and Duke to tell them the same ok well bye." And with that I hang up the phone.

"Ok well bye." Said Yugi being sarcastic, and hanging up the phone.

"Hi duke yeah its Alice."

"Oh hi, what time do you want me over?" Asked Duke.

"Well it's about that I have canceled it."

"Oh ok then well is that all?" Said Duke

"Yeah really well I have to ring Joey ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." I sighed. "Time to ring Joey."

"Hello." Said the sweet voice from the other end.

"Hi Serenity its Alice can I speak to Joey please?"

"Yeah sure I will go get him for you."

"Thanks."

"Joey… Joey get up you have a phone call." I heard Serenity say in the back ground.

"Yeah, yeah who is it"

"It's Alice."

"SHIT." I heard Joey curse and obviously fall off the couch by the loud thump that I heard in the back ground.

"Joey, try not to swear so much."

"Sorry sis, Hello." I heard Joey say into the phone.

"Hi Joey, I heard your little fall just before."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just saying that you needent com over today."

"Oh why?" Asked Joey.

"Oh no reason, I just felt that it would be more or a better decision if we went there when we did and just ask about what was going on."

"Oh ok."

"Well I have to go bye."

"Bye." And with that the line was cut.

Ok that was my replace of my first chapter so did you like it better or worse?

Thanks. Crazy Balloons . And I am going to over do the 2nd chapter too. Ok.


	2. 2 yami's equals one bad headache

**Chapter 2**

**2 Yami's a bad headache. **

**Disclaimer: **Lets all face it I don't own Yugioh and I never will but I WILL KEEP TRYING! Never give up, never surrender!

Ryou walked down the isle of his house and there stood all most not surprised at what was happening. Bakura and Bakura 2 were fighting again, Bakura with the vacuum cleaner trying to suck up his past form or try to do some damage at least, whilst the other Bakura or Bakura 2 was trying to bash the hell out of Bakura with the garbage tin that he was holding with one hand.

Ryou just stood there with a big sweat drop on the side of his head.

"YOU ASS IDOT BRING IT ON." Yelled Bakura. " YOU'RE A SON OF A BITCH YOU MOTHER FU." Bakura 2 replied whilst yelling of course Bakura 2.

"Why can't they do a couple of simple jobs?" Mumbled Ryou to him self. door bell rings "Hello." Asked Ryou while he opened the door with all the swearing and fighting in the background gong on.

Equals

"HI RYOU!" Alice yelled in Ryou's ear.

"Hi Ryou, Alice has had sugar again so she would be hypo before coming. God she was like she was trying to kill me or something like it in the car with her millions of questions being shouted in my ear." Said April behind Alice.

"Can we come in? It's hot our here." Said Alice.

"Oh yeah sure". Said Ryou unlocking the door and letting the two teenagers in.

"So I have heard that you have just turned 13 Alice." Ryou said whilst the two girls attention was fixed upon the two Bakura's fighting between them self's like a pack of rats fighting for the food. Except in this case there was no food gust the sweet taste of victory.

Alice and April were both rolling around on the floor dying in laughter after the first 5 seconds of watching the two fight.

Unlike Ryou where to him swearing was appalling, the two girls practically always heard swearing in their lives. Ryou was usually an undisturbed soul witch lived peacefully most of the time, so he was not common with these disrespectful words.

"A-Al-Alice I c-cant b-b-breathe." Said April holding her stomach because it hurt of all the laughing.

"Do you want me to help?" Asked Ryou.

"N-n-no I-m f-f-fine." Said April now her laughter dying unlike Alice still not able to breathe.

"Is Alice all right?" Said Ryou out of concern that she was dead.

"Yes I'm all right." Said Alice all of a sudden getting off the ground now out of her laughing fit.

"He was talking to me Alice, don't you even know the concept of is Alice and Alice are you. Is Alice, is asking someone the question but Alice are you is the question they are asking you. Get it?" Said April hoping to knock any sense into Alice.

"No, not one bit." Said Alice with a big stupid grin on her face.

"Now that's weird. Even Bakura understands that." Said Ryou.

"It doesn't surprise me." Said April sighing.

"Why?"

"Because all my life I have known Alice, she is my sister after all and every time she does something it's weird, insane, completely out of order or just scary. Trust me you don't want to have my life." Said April.

"So what does that make you? You're not insane or anything so I might just guess that you might be the older and wiser sister." Said Ryou looking at Alice as she was staring out into space.

"coughs so you think your smarter than eh April?" Asked Alice trying to look tough by putting her hand on her hip and pretending to chew bubble gum.

"No I was just commenting on how stupid you were. I mean it is true after all isn't it?" Commented April.

"WHY YOU LIAR!" Yelled Alice as she lunged for April's neck.

Before Alice could get a grip of April's neck something stopped Alice in a blink of an eye.

"Um yeah this is the part where you are supposed to try and get my neck but I like punch you in the face." April said looking at Alice who had stopped in the exact position she was in before she got to Aprils neck.

"I just had dais avow." Said Alice blinking a few times.

"Well that's something well all needed to know isn't it."

"Yep, it sure is." Said Alice with her dead jokes. "Hey look a butterfly."

END!

Ok, ok I admit this chapter is a lot better then the 1st one ok.

I know it took a long time to post it but something happened I lost my story because I forgot that I put it onto a floppy disc so that was the problem here. So please review.


End file.
